Celts, Dinosaurs and Sabre Tooth Tigers
by Jack Daly
Summary: When Enda and Deirdre and their village end up in the Late Cretaceous will they survive and fall in love preventing Michael Myers's curse and find Terra Nova or suffer the cruelty of Lucas and the Phoenix army and their Sabre Tooth Tigers but an even more powerful force is at work one that is not human.
1. Chapter 1 Celt meet Phoenix

Enda couldn't tell what had happened in the past week it was the festival Shamain and he was about to murder his true love Deirdre and her fiancé Cullain when a bolt of blue light consumed them and their entire village and next thing they knew they were in a jungle and he was so surprised that he dropped the knife that he was going to use. Now why would he murder his true love well it went like this she said that he was a monster and that he was trying to rape her and it caused him massive heart break although he was a sixteen year old who had a shrivelled arm and a twitched mouth but he had to know here they were.

"I wonder where we are" he said one morning at breakfast to his Father, Brother and Uncle.

"Why would you ask something like that" his father said who was eating some bread and butter.

"Yeah it's nothing to worry about bro I mean look at Bulech" said Alan his brother pointing to an Irish wolfhound was busy worrying a bone in the corner as usual.

"Anyway Enda I'm its nothing to worry about" blenched his Uncle who basically did nothing

It was usual for the past week that he had got the same thing from his family but it didn't puzzle them a bit and that was silly.

"But what about those creatures we've seen their size and what they do" Enda added.

"I'm sure it's nothing son" said Enda's father jokingly.

"But"

"No buts son now let us finish our breakfast please" his father said annoyed.

Upon hearing that Enda drop his spoon into his bowl of porridge angrily and standing up.

"I've lost my appetite" said Enda angrily before storming out of the hut.

He could not believe what he had heard from his family they were not shocked at it all ending up in a strange land with weird creatures as a Celt they had head of weird monsters but unknown to them the creatures were accualty the mighty Dinosaurs rulers of the prehistoric world but the Celts didn't know that they were just too busy with their festivals to wonder and that to know that they were living in North America during the Late Cretaceous Period 75 millions years ago. Enda then visited his mother who was taking care of three of the village children.

"Morning mother" Enda said.

"Hey sweetie what's up" his mother asked.

"It's where we are this place" Enda said.

"Your right I have never seen something like this before" his mother said.

"Yes that and the weather" said Enda.

"Wait your right it feels like its autumn but it feels like its summer" his mother said.

"Yes I tried to tell it to father, Alan and Uncle but they said don't worry" Enda said.

"Really they said it was nothing what the fuck is wrong with their heads no brains for sure I don't know" his mother added.

"Well I'm going for a walk see you later mother" said Enda walking off.

"See you later sweetheart" his mother called out.

"Why is he ugly" asked a small child.

"Because the midwives were careless in helping me giving birth to him" Enda's mother said to him.

Enda was walking to the river where an orange tree was and it was full of oranges to eat but the Celts didn't know that they existed and where really surprised that they tasted really good. Enda took one and rubbed it against his shirt and started to peel it so he could eat it he looked up and saw a flock of Pteranodon who were on their way to the western interior seaway to catch fish.

"Oh well" Enda signed "who's going to listen to you you're an ugly freak but at least mother listens to me".

Just as Enda was about to pop an orange piece into his mouth when he heard the sound of laughter from behind some bushes he peeps through them to see to his embarrassment Deirdre and Cullain paddling naked in the river and playfully splashing each other he quickly pulls his through the hole in the bush and is about to sneak away.

"AHHH what are you doing here" screamed a girl.

"Oh shit" said Enda

Enda froze and turned around embarrassedly to see Deirdre and Cullain standing naked in front of him Cullain had a sword in his hand while Deirdre was cover her breasts and pubic area with her hands while they looked angrily at him as he covered his eyes and mutterers "oh shit".

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU FREAK" shouted Cullain angrily?

"Uh nothing" said Enda quickly.

"Is that one of my oranges you have there" Deirdre said with anger.

"Your oranges" said Enda confused "they're for everyone"

"That tree was given to her by her father our great king and you have stolen one and now you must be punished" said Cullain.

"Punished for eating this that's not fair" Enda said.

"I'm a princess and that's mine" said Deirdre as covered herself with her dress.

"Okay I think that is abuse of your power Deirdre" said Enda.

"How dare you say that Cullain I want you to cut off one of his ears as a punishment for taking one of my oranges and for saying that I abuse my power" said Deirdre angrily.

"Yes my future queen" said Cullain who kissed Deirdre to upset Enda. He then moves forward towards Enda to tries to run away but trips over a stone and Cullain comes over to him.

"Now to cut off your ear for taking my Deirdre's oranges" said Cullain with a smirk.

He and Deirdre laugh as he is about to cut off Enda's ear. But just as he raises his sword a loud noise is heard and blood spits out of Cullains head and he falls to the ground dead as Deirdre screams in fright just as laughter is heard. Enda and Deirdre both turn behind to see two men and a woman. The man and woman are dressed in camouflage, wearing chest armour and boots and with two black berets on their heads while their leader is wearing boots, denim trousers and a greyish shirt and he blows smoke from a pistol which he had just killed Cullain with as Deirdre runs over to Cullains body not caring about her nudity.

"CULLAIN ARE YOU OKAY PLEASE SAY SOMETHING ANYTHING" shrieked Deirdre frantically.

"He won't get better because he's dead" laughed the woman.

"Hey you've just killed the fiancé of Deirdre daughter of King Gwynwyll and Queen Aoife" said Enda in shock.

"WHO ARE YOU BASTARDS ANYWAY" shouted Deirdre with rage.

"Oh where are my manners I'm Lucas Tyler and there are privates Luke Murphy and Emily Duncan of the phoenix army" said Lucas "and what are you supposed to be Celts"

"What a minute" said Private Luke moving forward and snatching a golden necklace around Deirdre's neck and handing it to Lucas.

"Hey give that back that was given to me by my mother I can have you killed for taking that" said Deirdre angrily.

"Shut up bitch" said Private Luke angrily as Deirdre went quiet he handed the necklace to Lucas.

"I don't believe it they are Celts you can tell from this necklace now how did you get here from ancient Ireland.

"We were bought here by a blue thingy" said Enda.

"A blue thingy you say well we'll have to talk about that" said Lucas is it okay if we visit your village"

"You can if you give me back my mothers necklace" said Deirdre.

"Oh my God sorry where on earth are my manners" said Lucas handing Deirdre her neck and who then got dressed.

"You two get the rhino and we head for the village and contact Mira and Hopper that we'll be gone for a while and won't be back tonight" said Lucas to the two Privates.

"Yes sir" they both said before running off into the trees to get the transport.


	2. Chapter 2 A whole year already

Enda, Deirdre and Lucas waited for the two privates to return with the rhino transport soon it came out of the trees and stopped. Enda and Deirdre were both speechless at its sight they had never seen such a thing they asked Lucas what were the round things and he said that they were wheels.

"But wait what are we going to do with Cullains body" asked Enda pointing to Cullain lying dead, naked with his eyes and mouth wide open.

"Do worry the Slashers will take care of it" laughed Private Emily.

"What are Slashers" asked Deirdre with curiosity.

"Acceraptor but we call them Slashers" said Lucas "now let's get going.

Enda and Deirdre got into the transport and it drove away back to their village. Meanwhile at Terra Nova everything was rebuilt the market and the fence while Jim, Josh and Taylor were having a chat in the command centre Josh is now a member of the security force.

"Can you believe Shannon a whole year already" said Taylor while Josh looked at his dad.

"A year since what dad" Josh asked.

"Why it's been a year since I blew up Hope Plaza Josh how could you not remember that" Jim said.

"Sorry it's just it was Kara's" croaked Josh.

"I know buddy" said Jim.

"It was my fault for what I did if I had just left everything alone she'd still be alive" Josh croaked.

"Hey it wasn't your fault you did what you had to do and I'm proud of it" Jim said kindly a patting his son on the back "but at least you still have Skye"

"Well yes I going to see her right now she and I are going to have a shower together" said Josh.

"Well enjoy your selves and don't forget to use condoms" Jim laughed as Josh exited the command centre Jim then looks at Taylor who is sad.

"Ugh Taylor what is it" Jim asked

"Oh nothing it's just yesterday was Washes anniversary" said Taylor sadly

"I know ever since what Lucas did" added Jim.

"I just can't that she's really gone and Lucas he's really lost" said Taylor "turned against me by the people who twisted my mentor General Philbrick.

"Should I give you time to your self Taylor" asked Jim.

"Yes I would like some see you later then Jim" said Taylor.

Jim then exited the command centre and walked all the way to his house as he entered he saw Elizabeth smiling and Zoey flew into his arms.

"Daddy" said Zoey happily as she hugged.

"Hey sweetheart hey Elizabeth" Jim said to his wife kissing her.

"Hey Jim how was your and Josh's meeting with Taylor" Elizabeth asked.

"It was fine but there was mention of Kara and Wash" Jim said.

"Really it has been a year since their deaths" Elizabeth sighed "but what about Josh he and Skye are members of the security force now".

"Yeap isn't it amazing seems like only yesterday that he was born say where's Maddy" Jim asked.

"Oh she's with Reynolds they looking into those animal attacks that have happened in the past month" Elizabeth said.

"I know what animal could have done that damage on the bodies" Jim said.

Over at the infirmary Maddy, Mark and Malcolm were examining the latest attack on the body of one of the security force soldiers who was killed while on patrol.

"Just look at these wounds poor Connor here has been ripped to shreds" said Mark Reynolds in shock.

"I know Mark just what could have done this damage" Maddy asked.

"I don't know" Malcolm said "but it looks like they were done by some big cat but there weren't any in the age of Dinosaurs they didn't evolve till the Eocene which was after the extinction ten million years from now".

"But how are they cat marks then" Mark asked Malcolm.

"I don't know but it's a mystery then" Malcolm said quietly.

"Say I know this may sound mad but it looks like these are the claw marks of a Smilodon or the Sabre Tooth Tiger.

Somewhere in the prehistoric jungle rhino transport drove very fast Enda and Deirdre really were surprised at its speed and soon they were at the village when they all got out the village gathered in amazement just as King Gwynwyll and Shaman Aidan pushed their ways through the crowd.

"Deirdre are you okay" King Gwynwyll asked.

"I'm fine father" Deirdre said.

"Wait a minute where's Cullain and who are these people you and Enda are with" the Shaman demanded.

"Ah your highness and holiness really nice to meet you I'm Lucas and these two are Privates Luke and Emily" said Lucas politely shaking the Kings and Shamans hands.

"Those two are in the Phoenix army father" Deirdre said pointing at them.

"Phoenix army you say well that's something but where's Cullain" King Gwynwyll asked.

"I'm afraid your son in law to be was eaten by a Slasher" said Private Emily as she and Private Luke took off their berets and put them over their hearts.

"Oh no I was so looking forward to marrying you two" sighed shaman Aidan leaning on his staff.

"There will be a time to grieve but at the moment you should know that me and the two Privates are not the only ones here there are more of the phoenix army and the sixers and Terra Nova" said Lucas.

"What is this Terra Nova" asked both the King and Shaman.

"An evil place led by the wicked Commander Nathaniel Taylor and where its people are sad and imprisoned but hey you should be celebrating me and two soldiers arrive" said Lucas.

"You're right tonight we shall feast in your honours Deirdre go to our hut and tell your mother and sisters of this event" said King Gwynwyll who then smiled.

"Okay father" Deirdre said who walked off the hut.

While the village bombed Lucas and the two privates with questions Enda watched the trio with disbelief because he was thinking of this Terra Nova and was it what Lucas described it to be he then turned and walked home.


	3. Chapter 3 A discovery

That night a large bonfire was build in the centre of the village and everyone was dancing wildly around it and drinking celebrating the arrivals of Lucas and the two privates who were sitting beside King Gwynwyll, Queen Aoife and their two older daughters.

"As you were saying Lucas that this Terra Nova place is ruled by a wicked man named Nathaniel Taylor how come your last names are the same" asked King Gwynwyll confused.

"Because he's my father but he tried to murder me but I barely escaped" said Lucas.

"What sort of father would kill their own child that's evil" said Queen Aoife.

"I know but I escaped and I survived in this place for five whole years" Lucas added.

"You were so brave" said King Gwynwyll.

"Thank you your highness" said Lucas smiling.

"And your so handsome" said Deirdre's two older sisters.

"And you two are so sexy" said Lucas smiling

But unfortunately Enda wouldn't trust him and he was right to because unknown to the village Lucas had something evil on his mind.

Enda was sitting beside Deirdre with his favourite wineskin and frowning at Lucas and the two Privates.

"Hey Deirdre" said Enda calmly.

"Enda" said Deirdre a little frighten "what do you want".

"Nothing but I can't help not trusting Lucas and those two Privates" said Enda frowning.

"Why they are our guests and you should treat them with respect" said Deirdre.

"But just look at them you can tell that they are up to no good" Enda said "and what about this Terra Nova place it doesn't sound that bad".

"How could you say that Enda" said Deirdre shocked "Lucas said it's an evil place where its people are unhappy".

"But we've never seen this place and how do we know that it's evil all I know is that Lucas maybe lying like I tried to tell my family but they said Lucas is good end of story" Enda added.

"Wait a minute" said Deirdre "your right maybe Lucas is lying to us".

"Well what ever it is I'm going to try and find this place" Enda said getting up.

"I'll go with you" said Deirdre also getting up.

"Well okay but please don't insult me like you said that I wanted to rape you" Enda said remembering that day at the stream.

"Okay Enda I'm sorry for what I said but you were trying to tell me something that day" said Deirdre.

"What I was trying to tell you was that I love you but now forget it we'll meet first thing tomorrow at the river" said Enda angrily be fore heading back to his hut.

"You love me" said Deirdre quietly as she looked at her reflection in a jar of water she realizing what she had said to him was a cruel and unkind as tears of guilt started to swell in her eyes.

At Terra Nova Josh was treating Skye to a romantic dinner in McDonalds as they entered Josh ordered them a quarter pounder with fries and Coca Cola as they sat down they had a little talk.

So how did you enjoy our shower my little bucket" Josh said in a romantic voice.

"It was warm and very, very sexy" said Skye in a romantic voice too.

"Our first anniversary Skye can you believe it" asked Josh.

"Oh absolutely Josh us together for a whole year" said Skye.

A week after phoenix had being driven out of the colony Josh and Skye had decided to go out with each other Josh knew he had to get over Kara's death so he asked Skye out and she said yes. Their first date was to the Terra Novan cinema where they saw Greystoke the legend of Tarzan lord of the Apes whose ending made Skye cry as Tarzan was separated from Jane.

When they had finished their Josh bend down on his knees and pulled a ring out of his pocket and put it on Skye's finger as he gasped with surprise.

"Skye Alexandria Tate will you marry me" Josh asked.

"Oh Josh it's so beautiful the answer is yes I will marry you.

"Yes" cheered Josh as he pick Skye up in his arms and he carried her giggling out of the restaurant and back to her house.

Meanwhile at the commander centre Malcolm was taking with Jim, Guzman and Taylor about the claw marks Maddy said may have come from.

"Your daughter Maddy described the claw marks of coming from a Smilodon a prehistoric cat.

"You mean the Sabre Tooth Tiger" Jim said.

"The same thing" Malcolm said.

"No that's not possible Smilodon didn't live 75 million years ago it lived during the ice age.

"But then what is it doing here" asked Guzman.

"I don't know but it may have something to do with that 18th century ship prowl we found last year you know the one Weaver tried to send back to Hope Plaza but we switched it with the Carno remember" Malcolm asked.

"My God he's right Taylor" said Jim.

Just then Tim Curran came running into the command centre. Tim Curran was once banished from the colony for the murder of Foster but was let back in after he had saved Skye's mother from the sixers.

"Commander Taylor sir one of the men was attacked but he managed to shot the attacker I think you should better see this" said Curran.

"I'm on my way" said Taylor.

Taylor, Jim and Malcolm ran out of the command centre and over to the transport that had the creatures body they see Maddy and Elizabeth there and that it is a Smilodon.

"Oh my God" said Taylor.

"Jim do you see this" said a horrified Elizabeth "look what was found".

"I know Elizabeth" said Jim who was shocked.

There was a gasp behind them and they saw Josh, Skye and Zoey standing behind them.

"What does this mean Taylor" asked Jim.

"I don't know Shannon I really don't know" said Taylor he looked really grim at the sight of the Sabre tooth cat.


	4. Chapter 4 Journey to the colony

That night Jim couldn't sleep at all just thinking that the creature that was attacking was a Smilodon or the Sabre Tooth Tiger and even Taylor was shocked at three he got out of bed and went into the kitchen and made himself some coffee and got out some Oreos. The bedroom door opened and Elizabeth came out.

"Hey Jim" said Elizabeth yawing.

"Hey Elizabeth" said Jim as Elizabeth sat down beside her.

"You thinking of what we saw earlier" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes" Jim replied

"Oh could a prehistoric cat be in this time period" Elizabeth worried.

"I know and I thought the only mammals at this time where small rat like mammals.

"I know said Elizabeth.

"So do I" said Josh.

Jim and Elizabeth turn to see Josh peeking out his door.

"Oh Josh did we wake you" Jim asked.

"Yes" said Josh.

"Sorry sweetie" said Elizabeth.

"You were both taking of the Smilodon that was shot" Josh asked.

"Yes buddy" said Jim.

"That was a weird thing to find and what if they find next a Woolly Mammoth" Josh asked.

"Well that would be weird" said Jim.

Just then while their taking a loud elephant trumpeting sound rings through the jungle.

"That sounds like one now" said Jim.

Skye, Maddy, Zoey come out of their rooms after hearing the sound and they and Jim, Elizabeth and Josh run of the house to the side fence as a crowd come out off their houses and they see a herd of Woolly Mammoths walking by the fence just as Taylor and Malcolm who is wearing his nightcap come over to them.

"Okay something really weird is coming on here" said Malcolm who was shocked at the sight of the hairy elephants.

Early next morning Deirdre waits outside Enda's hut just he comes out with two wineskins, food and a knife just as they are about to set off a dog whimper is heard and they turn to see a Irish wolfhound standing behind them.

"No Bulech I want you to stay here and look after Father, Mother, Alan and Uncle please boy" Enda said to the dog who then stood like a guard dog.

Pleased that his dog heard his order Enda pats Bulech on the head and he and Deirdre set off into the prehistoric jungle they come to the river from yesterday and they see three Troodon's feasting on Cullains dead body Enda scares them away and picks up Cullains sword.

"Sorry about that Cullain but we need your sword I'm afraid" said Enda as he and Deirdre crossed the river and made it to the other side and continued on.

"You haven't said anything for a while Deirdre" Enda asked "what's up".

"You love me" Deirdre asked.

"Yes I did" said Enda.

"Why" asked Deirdre.

"Well because you were kind to my family and you were of course very beautiful" Enda said.

"Really" Deirdre asked.

"Yes and I when I heard that your father was offering your hand in marriage I decided to well you know" said Enda.

"You wanted to marry me" said Deirdre.

"Yes that time you nearly fell into the stream I tried to rescue so I would win your love and after what you said to I was so upset that I wanted to kill you and Cullain" said Enda "but now forget it".

"May I ask how where you going to kill me and Cullain" asked Deirdre.

"I was going to cut his throat and stab you in your breast and into your heart" said Enda.

Deirdre stands still for few moments and then starts to cry bitterly.

"What is it" asked Enda annoyed.

"I just can't believe what I said to you" sobbed Deirdre "how could I have been so cruel now because of it you don't love me anymore and now you want to kill".

"That was because what you said to me" said Enda.

"I know I'm so sorry" Deirdre sobbed.

"You're sorry" Enda asked with surprise.

"Yes if I can do anything to make it up to you just tell and I'll do it" Deirdre asked calming down.

"Well there is some that I want and it's DEIDRE RUN" Enda suddenly shouted.

Deirdre turned round and saw that a huge Tyrannosaurus Rex and come out of the trees and was looking at them.

"DEIRDRE RUN" shouted Enda.

Enda and Deirdre ran as fast as their legs could carry them but the Tyrannosaurus was gaining on them so they quickly ran into a nearby cave. T-rex puts its head through and starts biting at them for a few moments before giving up and going away as Enda and Deirdre exit the cave and they run off into the jungle.

"Are you okay Deirdre" Enda asked.

"I'm okay Enda" said Deidre said panting.

"Well we better sleep in that big tree over there it's nearly night and at least we'll be safe" Enda declared.

That night Enda and Deirdre were sitting in the tree eating some meat and bread they hear something below and see an ancestral komodo dragon stalking something before looking at them and snarling before walking off into the night.

"Enda" Deirdre said quietly.

"Yes Deirdre" asked Enda.

"Do you still love me" Deirdre asked.

"Well yes I do" Enda said.

Before Enda could say anymore Deirdre puts her lips on his and they embrace.

"I'm sorry for what I said really I' am" said Deirdre.

"Well I accept now lets get some sleep" said Enda.

"Okay" said Deirdre as she lay down and closed her eyes and went to sleep while Enda did the same.


	5. Chapter 5 The Colony

The sun rose and morning broke over the Cretaceous jungle and over Enda and Deirdre's tree as they woke up they then had their breakfast and then climbed down and continued.

"How do you sleep" asked Enda.

"It was fine" yawned Deidre.

"I slept fine too" Enda.

"Really that's nice to know" said Deirdre.

As she and Enda talk they hear a sound and turn to see a Triceratops and a Parasaurolophus feeding on cycads the Triceratops looks at them but then continues eating. Enda and Deirdre hear some loud foot stomps and they see an Ankylosaurus walk pass they look at each other in amazement before walking off. Meanwhile back at the village King Gwynwll and Lucas have noticed that Enda and Deirdre are gone.

"Where is Deirdre" demanded the King.

"I don't know but that boy Enda is gone too" said Lucas.

"You mean that ugly boy" said the King.

"Now your highness don't be rude to the poor boy now people can't help being born like that" Lucas said calmly.

"Okay I won't call him ugly" moaned the King.

Just then Queen Aiofe and Deirdre's two older sisters came over to them.

"Gwynwyll have you found our daughter yet" sobbed the Queen.

"No I haven't Aiofe but Lucas has offered to help us find her" said the King.

"Oh thank you Lucas I really want my daughter found" said King Gwynwyll.

"Okay your highness I will find Deirdre and Enda with the help of my group" promised Lucas.

"Good" said the King, Queen and their two daughters walking off.

Lucas then walked up to the rhino transport privates Luke and Emily are laying on the bonnet of the rhino.

"Well sir what is it" asked Luke.

"It's the Kings daughter and that boy they've gone" said Lucas "and I think I know where".

"Terra Nova" asked Emily.

"Yes and if they find out that we're the bad guys the King will have his warriors on us but no worry" said Lucas.

"Why sir" asked the two privates.

"Because they have only swords, lances, bow and arrows, shields and axes while we have guns, grenades, elephant tanks, bazookas and amp suits and we'll crush them like ants" sniggered Lucas.

"Yes sir" grinded the two privates.

"Good now I'll contact Hopper while you go look for those kids and when you find them kill them and feed their bodies to the Slashers" said Lucas.

"Right away sir said the two privates as they got into the rhino and drove off.

Meanwhile Enda and Deirdre were walking through the prehistoric jungle when they heard a sound behind them and they both turned. Behind they was a rover and two soldiers got out and walked up to them.

"Are you Celts" asked the soldier.

"Yes" said Enda and Deirdre.

"Jesus Christ" said the soldier "we must tell the commander and Terra Nova".

"Do you mean Commander Taylor" Deirdre asked.

"How do you know our leaders name" the soldier asked in shock.

"We were told" said Enda.

"By whom and also what are your names" asked the soldier.

"I'm princess Deirdre and this is Enda"

"Nice to meet the two of you now we should get to the colony before some carnivorous dinosaurs smell you out" said the soldier.

The soldiers helped Enda and Deirdre into the rover they are surprised by it because it was smaller then the rhino transport and it drove off into the jungle meanwhile Jim, Taylor and Malcolm are discussing about the Mammoths they saw last night.

"Where on Earth did those animals come from I though they only lived in the ice age" asked Taylor.

"I don't Sir but they haven't overheated and it's the Cretaceous it's roasting" said Malcolm.

"But if they haven't overheated could that mean they were genetically modified to survive in the Cretaceous heat.

"What you could be right there Shannon" said Taylor just as Reilly came into the command centre.

"Commander Taylor" said Reilly.

"Go ahead Reilly" said Taylor getting up from his chair.

"One of our patrols found two Celts in the jungle" said Reilly.

"What" said Malcolm stunned "did you just say two Celts".

"Yes and they know your name Sir" Reilly told Taylor.

Upon hearing that Taylor just stands still in shock as two Celts know his name.

"Where are they" asked the Commander still shocked.

"In the clinic Sir Sheriff's wife is checking their health" said Reilly.

"Okay then Shannon, Malcolm lets go" said Taylor.

As Taylor, Jim and Malcolm set off for the clinic Elizabeth is listening to Enda and Deirdre's hearts with a stethoscope.

"Excuse me but that feels cold" Deirdre said.

"Sorry but I need to check your heart beats to see if you're both healthy" said Elizabeth kindly.

"And are we" Enda asked.

"Well good news you are" Elizabeth said.

Just then Jim, Taylor and Malcolm entered the clinic Taylor sees them and walks up to them.

"Hello you two I'm Commander Nathaniel Taylor" said Taylor.

"Yes we know who you are" said Enda and Deirdre at the same time.

"Well who are you two may I ask" asked Taylor.

"I'm Enda and this is princess Deirdre we're both Celts from Ireland" said Enda.

"Irish Celts huh" said Taylor amused "well I'm very please to hear that".

"Can I ask you one thing commander where are Me and Enda going to sleep" asked Deirdre.

"Don't you two can stay with Skye, Josh and their friends I pretty sure they would like to have two Celts staying with them" said Taylor.

"Should I tell Skye and Josh that they have two new housemates" said Jim before going off to tell his son and future daughter in law.


End file.
